


For a Spell

by Missy



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Witches, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Matilda has been watching the vacant house at the end of the block waiting for someone to move into it for quite some time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	For a Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosethornli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/gifts).



Matilda’s been keeping her eye on the old, rickety house at the end of the lane. People have been working on it ever since she moved in with Miss Honey, whipping it into proper shape for living, and now, weeks later, she wants to know who will be moving into its vacant belly.

So she and Miss Honey made brownies and together they delivered them in Matilda’s little red wagon. 

The girl who answered looked very normal and was very nice. Blonde, and not much older than twenty. She was very nice to Jennifer and made arrangements to meet her at a town social later in the month.

All of this should have quickly settled the situation, and made the young woman of no particular interest to little Matilda, who had her own life and frieds. But her incredible thirst for knowledge, as always, was alive and kicking. And over the next few months she saw many odd things – from the moon turning into the laughing head of a cat to a lightpost turning into a clown while she was downtown.

The final straw was an elephant appearing and then disappearing from her backyard. Matilda knew who to visit after that happened. 

It seemed to be a logical result to Sabrina as well. “You saw that, didn’t you?” Sabrina asked.

The girl smiled. “It was a rather large talking elephant, I fear.”

“And you’re not going to go away until I teach you a spell, are you?” sighed Sabrina.

Matilda shrugged. “I am not easily dissuaded and I don’t believe in praising material things over experiences,” she explained to Sabrina.

“Okay,” she said. “I guess it won’t do any harm to teach you…something…if I even can…” Sabrina said, and let Matilda in. 

This was going to be a very long, hard to explain phone call to her Aunt Zelda. She knew it already.


End file.
